What about now?
by sbsa
Summary: AU. / Lo único bueno que le dejó a John Watson su relación con Mary Morstan fue su reencuentro con un viejo amigo. Ahora es cuando John decide retomar su vida y regresar al 221B de la calle Baker. ¿Cómo tomará Sherlock la nueva relación de John? / Johnlock.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Regreso con un nuevo FF, espero que les guste, quise hacer algo diferente a mis trabajos anteriores y bueno... resultó en este FF. Espero que le den oportunidad! Esta vez, la historia se centra en Sherlock y John, como siempre, pero los acompaña un invitado especial... Sholto :)**

**Solamente para aclarar, la historia es exactamente la misma que en la serie, sin embargo Mary no le disparó a Sherlock, no se embarazó y nadie quiso matar a Sholto, jaja. Quizá existan algunas variaciones con la serie, pero no se preocupen, lo aclararé en su momento (?)**

**La historia es, obviamente, Johnlock. Los personajes originales no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC, historia original por Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Más adelante, puede incluir contenido explícito.**

**La imagen de portada pertenece a anotherwellkeptsecret en Tumblr.**

**Sin más preámbulo, espero que la disfruten!**

* * *

**..:: What about now?::..**

* * *

**Capítulo I.**

_"I know _

_you and I_

_are not about poems or_

_other sentimental bullshit_

_but I have to tell you_

_even the way _

_you drink your coffee_

_knocks me the fuck out"  
_

* * *

—Qué bueno que hayas decidido regresar, John. Sherlock te ha extrañado mucho— dijo la señora Hudson al ver al médico entrar con sus valijas a su antigua habitación.

—Ah, ¿en serio? —preguntó John con una sonrisa, esta vez dirigiendo su mirada hacia el detective, quien simplemente observaba desde su sillón.

—La señora Hudson tiende a exagerar, John. Pero es verdad que aprecio tener tu presencia de nuevo en casa.

John sonrió una vez más con satisfacción al escuchar las palabras de Sherlock, pues, sabía que viniendo de él, significaban mucho.

Efectivamente, los meses que John había estado fuera, habían sido especialmente duros para Sherlock, específicamente ahora que comenzaba a darse cuenta de que tal vez lo que sentía por John era algo más que amistad y podría ser nada más y nada menos que atracción.

Sherlock tuvo un debate consigo mismo acerca de sus sentimientos hacia John cuando se acababa de ir y justo cuando llegó a una conclusión era pues, demasiado tarde.

Así que cuando John anunció que volvería al departamento, Sherlock lo aceptó más que gustoso.

Tenerlo cerca una vez más, lo hacía más que feliz, pues ahora, sabía que sentía algo más por él, y sobre todo, el vivir con él le daba cierta ventaja por sobre las demás personas que rodeaban al médico. Después de todo, John _"Tres continentes"_ Watson era bastante conocido por su fama de casanova. Pero ahora que había regresado al 221B, Sherlock sentía que tenía una nueva oportunidad y debía aprovecharla.

Describir la relación entre Sherlock y John era un poco complicado, pues, por un lado, todos sus conocidos aseguraban que entre ellos existía algo más que una inocente amistad.

Lo cual no era del todo falso, pero John se empecinaba en negarlo.

Por otra parte, Sherlock siempre se había sentido atraído hacia John, aunque lo había disimulado bastante bien en los últimos años y no lo había aceptado hasta unos meses después de que John se casara.

Describir su relación era una tarea complicada de por sí, pero se volvió realmente complicada después de_ cierto incidente._

Aquella noche, hace meses, en la despedida de soltero que Sherlock organizó para John, las cosas tomaron un rumbo muy distinto de lo que hasta ese momento habían tenido.

Lo que comenzó como un juego, muy pronto fue subiendo de tono, y lo siguiente que Sherlock recuerda, aunque un poco borroso debido a la cantidad de alcohol ingerida, es una peculiar discusión entre ellos dos, que fue más o menos así:

_—Así que… te preguntaré de nuevo-dijo John, apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie-¿por qué nunca te he visto salir en una cita? Quiero decir, en una de verdad, tú sabes a lo que me refiero._

_Sherlock se echó a reír ante la repentina curiosidad de su amigo acerca de su vida amorosa._

_—Entre otras cosas… El contacto físico, John… no soy bueno en eso, intentó explicar Sherlock._

_—Así que.. no besos, ¿supongo?-preguntó John una vez más, medio en broma, medio en serio._

_—Así es, no besos. Muy inteligente de tu parte, John._

_—No te hagas el cerebrito, Sher….lock—dijo John, riéndose._

_—Yo no hago eso._

_—Sí que lo haces- insistió el médico colocándose peligrosamente cerca de la boca del detective. —acércate._

Sherlock obedeció y se acercó al rostro de John. Y la siguiente imagen, aún borrosa, pero muy presente en su mente durante los últimos meses, consistía en John encima de él, besándolo apasionadamente, como nunca en su vida lo habían besado… Era cierto, Sherlock no tenía una gran experiencia en el campo, comparado con John, pero tampoco era tan inocente. Nunca había tenido una relación demasiado seria pues nunca se había enamorado, hasta que conoció a John.

Gracias al calor del alcohol, los hombres pasaron un buen rato besándose, mordiéndose y tocándose, torpemente, como un par de adolescentes en celo.

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, Sherlock se encontró a solas en el sofá. Con John sirviéndose un té.

_—Hola, Sherlock, —lo saludó John al verlo despierto._

El detective apenas pudo regresarle el saludo con la mano, pues el dolor de cabeza provocado por la resaca lo estaba matando.

_—Acerca de anoche…—comenzó a decir John, antes de que Sherlock pudiera tan siquiera reaccionar—fue un error, ¿de acuerdo? Olvidémoslo. Yo, eh, me casaré muy pronto y soy muy feliz con Mary. Siento haberme sobrepasado contigo de esa manera, Sherlock. ¿Estamos bien?_

John se escuchaba genuinamente avergonzado aquella noche. Por lo que Sherlock simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y con dolor, aceptó la petición del médico. Jamás volverían a tocar el tema. John Watson nunca sería suyo. Lo que había sucedido había sido culpa del alcohol, y nada más.

Y así, lo dejaron pasar como se dejan pasar las cosas que no tienen importancia.

Pero ahora, todo pintaba diferente para el detective. John Watson ya no estaba casado, no tenía novia, no existía quien se interpusiera en su camino, lo que, a pesar de saber que era egoísta de su parte, lo alegraba de sobremanera.

Ahora las cosas serían diferentes, ahora podría esperar pacientemente su turno, manipular-provocar-las situaciones y podría tenerlo para él. Solo para él.

O al menos eso es lo que creía.

Los primeros días transcurrieron con tranquilidad en el 221b de la Calle Baker.

A John le parecía increíble la forma en la que se estaba comportando Sherlock. Hacía más de una semana sin un caso y el detective aún no estaba dispuesto a provocar un atentado que pusiera en peligro a todo Londres.

Por supuesto que había una razón para la aparente tranquilidad de Sherlock, y era que, por fin, estaba permitiéndose disfrutar algo tan simple como la compañía de John, observaba sus movimientos, sus costumbres, cómo seguía siendo el mismo John Watson de siempre. El mismo buen amigo que se había ido tras una mujer a la que creía amar.

Un día, Sherlock se encontraba haciendo un experimento en la cocina, cuando fue interrumpido por una risa proveniente del pasillo. Obviamente le pertenecía a John, pero, ¿qué era tan gracioso?

No fue minúscula su sorpresa al salir y encontrarse con su compañero de casa, hablando por teléfono, entre risa y risa, con alguien.

Los celos nublaron la vista de Sherlock, quien no podía concentrarse en deducir con quién hablaba el médico, _¿quién era esa persona al otro lado de la línea que hacía reír a John de esa manera e incluso sonrojarse?_

Nuevas imágenes invadieron la mente de Sherlock. Eran recuerdos, aquellos recuerdos que habían estado borrosos al principio, se volvían cada vez más vívidos, y pudo recordar con lujo de detalles aquella sensación de tener a John entre sus labios, de sentir su piel fresca entre sus dedos, de sentir su respiración errante en su cuello… Y se detuvo. Se quedó helado, con la simple idea de que podría perderlo de nuevo.

Quizá su mente viajaba demasiado rápido. Quizá los celos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento solo eran resultado de no querer perder a su amigo de nuevo. Quizá no. Quizá había alguien, de hecho, que estaba coqueteando con John. Después de todo, era John _"Tres Continentes"_ Watson, ¿no? Qué tonto pensar que pudo haber dejado a su mujer sin tener a la siguiente en la lista.

Para cuando John colgó el teléfono, la mente de Sherlock ya se encontraba volando por algún otro lado del universo.

—Sherlock, Sherlock…—dijo John, chasqueándole los dedos—¿Estás bien? Te dije que ahora regreso… de vuelta puedo pasar por el supermercado, ¿quieres algo?

Sherlock volvió en sí, y simplemente sacudió la cabeza en negación, antes de regresar a lo que estaba haciendo, prácticamente, ignorando a John, riéndose internamente de sí mismo por estar reaccionando de una manera tan exagerada ante _una simple llamada telefónica._

* * *

**¡Espero les haya gustado! Díganme qué piensan pero no me maten, por fis :P**

**¡Saludos! y nos vemos en el siguiente cap :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Gracias a todas por sus reviews, follows y favs. Les traigo la parte 2 de la historia :)**

* * *

**..:: What about now?::..**

* * *

**Capítulo II.**

_Even if you know what's coming,_

_you're never prepared for how it feels._

* * *

John salió del departamento con una sonrisa en los labios. Le había parecido un poco extraño el comportamiento de Sherlock pero esa no era la primera vez que veía a su amigo comportarse de manera extraña, de hecho, ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a sus inusuales reacciones. A veces hasta le parecía algo adorable.

Paró un taxi y le indicó la dirección a la que se dirigía, la cual, por cierto, estaba bastante alejada del departamento y de la ciudad en sí.

Al acercarse a una zona residencial, John supo que ya se encontraba cerca de su destino. Indicó al taxista entrar a la zona, John bajó la ventanilla del auto y dijo un nombre al guardia que se le acercó, presumiblemente para cuestionar su presencia en el lugar. "_James Sholto"_

El guardia asintió con la cabeza y los dejó entrar, indicando el número de la casa a la que debían dirigirse. 442.

John pagó el taxi y se quedó totalmente anonadado al ver la casa. Era grande y espaciosa, con un hermoso jardín delantero muy bien cuidado, estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió.

—¡John, acá estás! Disculpa, me olvidé de avisarle al guardia que esperaba visitas. —Dijo, sumergiendo a John en un cálido abrazo.

—Ah, James. No te preocupes. No fue problema, bastó con mencionar tu nombre. ¡Vaya casa! El retiro te ha sentado maravillosamente, ¿eh?

—Bueno, fuera de obvias consecuencias, no me quejo. —respondió el hombre amablemente. —¿entramos?

John asintió y ambos entraron a la casa.

—Ponte cómodo—indicó Sholto, mientras se dirigía a la cocina para servir un poco de té.

John miraba por todos lados, bastante asombrado de la casa de su exjefe. A pesar de que llevaban un buen rato conversando y viéndose en otros lugares, incluso en la casa donde vivía con quien una vez fue su esposa, esta era la primera vez que el médico se encontraba en la casa de James.

—¿Y, cómo estás? —preguntó James, tomando asiento justo al lado de John y dándole una taza de té.

—Bien, mejor de lo que esperaba. ¿Sabes? vivir con Sherlock me hace sentir seguro. Es como regresar a la vida que tenía antes de conocerla, y pues, eso hace que sea más fácil olvidarme de lo que pasó.

—Bien, me alegra John, me alegra—dijo el comandante, colocando su mano encima de la rodilla de John y dándole un pequeño apretón.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, hasta que Sholto rompió el contacto y regresó a la cocina por unos aperitivos.

En otra ocasión, el gesto que Sholto acababa de tener, hubiera incomodado a John, pero no esta vez. Al menos no proviniendo de James, con quien John, tenía un pasado mucho más allá de lo que todo el mundo sabía.

::..::

_Años atrás, cuando John era un joven médico del ejército, conoció al comandante Sholto, con quien tuvo una química instantánea, desde el primer momento. Muy parecida a la que tuvo con Sherlock cuando lo vio por primera vez._

_Debido al ambiente tan difícil al que tenían que enfrentarse, John y James rápidamente se convirtieron en buenos amigos y confidentes._

_Siempre que era posible, pasaban las noches conversando, los temas eran siempre diferentes: familia, amigos, carreras, chicas, alcohol y sexo, entre muchos otros._

_Una vez, en una de esas noches en las que la soledad apremia, James le hizo una propuesta a John. Una propuesta que no necesitó de palabras para llevarse a cabo._

_Se encontraban conversando como cada noche que podían, cuando James confesó que llevaba más de 6 meses sin ningún tipo de contacto sexual, a lo que John sonrió y confesó que él ya llevaba casi un año en abstinencia. Ambos rieron y se fundieron en un estado de felicidad, que fue disipándose a medida que James tomó la cara de John entre sus manos y le plantó un acalorado beso, al que John se entregó sin oponer ninguna clase de resistencia. Ahogándose en necesidad y deseo, los soldados pronto se encontraron en una situación bastante comprometedora, si a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido interrumpirlos en ese preciso instante, se hubiera armado un gran escándalo._

_Y ese fue el primero, el primero de muchos encuentros que le siguieron._

_Sin embargo, ambos tenían claro que el nuevo "plus" de su amistad se debía a la ausencia de mujeres. Era algo...provisional, no que alguno de los dos fuera homosexual. Ambos se enorgullecían de su virilidad y de sus conquistas y éxito con el sexo femenino. Aún así, aquella no había sido la primera vez con un hombre de ninguno de los dos._

::..::

Después de que la guerra acabara y ambos hombres se retiraran, mantuvieron contacto, muy diferente esta vez. James sabía de la gran cantidad de novias que John había tenido y él mismo no se quejaba de su propia suerte con las mujeres. Su relación "amorosa" o sexual, más bien, fue algo que se diluyó con el tiempo, pues fuera del ejército nunca más volvieron a tener esa clase de contacto. Eran perfectamente buenos amigos.

De hecho, John le había presentado a James a su esposa, lo había invitado a su boda e incluso había conocido a Sherlock.

Sus reuniones se habían hecho más frecuentes conforme John había ido distanciándose de Sherlock, su mejor amigo.

En parte, el distanciamiento había sucedido porque John notaba que a Sherlock le enojaba o, más bien, le aburría cuando John conversaba de cosas mundanas como su vida de casado, cosa que a James parecía no importarle, simplemente, escuchaba a su viejo amigo y hasta lo aconsejaba de vez en cuando.

Y ahora se encontraban ahí de nuevo. Sin esposa, sin novias, sin ataduras. Ambos eran un par de adultos que compartían un pasado y que disfrutaban la compañía el uno del otro en el presente. O eso era hasta ese pequeño gesto de familiaridad que Sholto había tenido con John hace unos segundos. Pareciera que el tiempo se hubiera descongelado, y la sorpresa de John se hizo mayor cuando se dio cuenta que eso no le molestaba, en lo más mínimo.

Sí, le gustaban las mujeres, pero había sabido de un tiempo para acá de su obvia atracción hacia los hombres. Aunque lo negara la mayor parte del tiempo, él sabía cuál era la verdad. Aunque prefiriera la compañía del sexo opuesto, no le venía mal un hombre de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, después de Sholto, el único hombre que había existido en su vida, era Sherlock. Desde que lo vio por primera vez, se sintió obscenamente atraído por aquel joven delgado y de piel blanca, pero era imposible. John sabía que era imposible.

Sherlock nunca había manifestado atracción hacia ningún género y John nunca se atrevió a hacer ningún movimiento, hasta aquella noche en la que ya no tuvo nada que perder… Pero se sintió culpable después, por haber abusado de su amigo de esa manera. No tenía derecho a arruinar su amistad simplemente para comprobar si Sherlock le hubiera dado una oportunidad. Su pregunta quedó sin respuesta para siempre, pues él se casó, pero Sherlock estuvo ahí para él cuando lo necesitó, aunque John ya se había resignado a verlo solo como un amigo.

Así que, ahora que la vida le brindaba esta oportunidad con James, ¿por qué no tomarla? Esta vez no había nada qué perder, nadie que pudiera salir herido de esa situación.

Excepto que sí lo había. Solamente que John ignoraba ese pequeño detalle.

Para cuando Sholto regresó a sentarse una vez más, John lo esperaba con una amplia sonrisa, el gesto no fue indiferente para el comandante, quien rápidamente colocó su brazo encima del médico.

—Me alegra tenerte de regreso, John.—dijo cálidamente.

—Y a mí me alegra estarlo—respondió John, dándole un guiño.

Durante un par de horas, los hombres se dedicaron a conversar y a recordar aquellos años de juventud, incluso esas aventuras que habían quedado olvidadas, habían sido regresadas al presente, aunque Sholto insistió en que a él solamente le gustaban las mujeres, varios comentarios le hicieron notar a John que le estaba coqueteando sutilmente.

**-o0o-**

Cuando John regresó a Baker Street, se encontró con Sherlock, quien apenas lo vio entrar, enseguida se acercó a él, lo observó por unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Será lo mismo, John. Lo mismo de siempre—dijo el detective, fríamente.

—¿Perdón? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el médico, sin sorprenderse realmente.

—Es obvio que saliste con alguien. Por el estado en el que te fuiste y a juzgar en el que regresas, se trata de una nueva conquista…—mmm… tal vez viva algo lejos de aquí, por eso tardaste tanto—a juzgar por la llamada de hace un rato, tu relación es relativamente reciente, presumiblemente amigos desde hace tiempo, pero ahora están reconsiderándolo…. No te conviene.

Sherlock había acertado casi en todo, naturalmente. Pero algo en la mente de John no quería que Sherlock siguiera deduciendo cosas, no quería que eventualmente llegara a la conclusión de que era un hombre con quien se había visto, y aunque no había hablado con Sholto de "reconsiderar su relación", como dijo Sherlock , estaba implícito que podría suceder en cualquier momento. Y por alguna razón, John no quería que Sherlock se enterara. Al menos no todavía. Llegado su momento, le contaría, tal vez.

—¿Sherlock? Te ves algo… pálido—inquirió el médico—¿estás bien?

—Perfectamente, John. Aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de tu estado mental. —replicó Sherlock sin poder disimular su enojo.

John negó con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada, Sherlock. No estoy viendo a nadie románticamente. Estoy perfectamente bien.

Sherlock lanzó un suspiró de alivio que no pudo contener.

—De acuerdo. No es que me importe pero, eh… tú sabes. Sería lo mismo que con las otras. —dijo torpemente.

Por el momento, los celos de Sherlock cesaron un poco, permitiéndole respirar y regresar a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que John llegara.

John interpretó su reacción como algo normal. Su amigo se preocupaba por él y lo intentaba proteger tanto como pudiera. **_Obviamente no estaba celoso._**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap! La historia apenas va desarrollándose... todos sus comentarios y opiniones serán muy apreciados, pues después de todo, ustedes son quienes me inspiran a escribir :D**

**¡Saludos! n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas, gracias a todas por sus comentarios, follows, favs, etcétera. En un momento trataré de responderles n.n **

**Espero que les guste la tercera entrega de mi fic! Disfrútenla :)**

* * *

**..:: What about now?::**

* * *

**Capítulo III.**

_"I either eat too much or starve myself. _

_Sleep for 14 hours or have insomniac nights. _

_Fall in love very hard or hate passionately. _

_I don't know what grey is. _

_I never did.__"_

* * *

John le había dicho que no estaba involucrado sentimentalmente con nadie. Y las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles si Sherlock se lo hubiera creído por más de 5 minutos.

Pero no, ahí estaban las señales de nuevo.

John no se despegaba del celular, raramente utilizándolo para llamar, parecía que se dedicaba a enviar y recibir mensajes de texto todo el día, situación que ya estaba cansando a Sherlock terriblemente.

No soportaba que la atención de John le fuera arrebatada así nada más por una tercera persona.

En una ocasión, investigaban una serie de extraños asesinatos llevados a cabo el mismo día a la misma hora, todos en distintos lugares de Londres y al parecer, por diferentes motivos. Las víctimas no tenían nada que las uniera entre sí, Sherlock observaba uno de los cuerpos, cuando escuchó una alerta de mensaje de texto proveniente del celular de John. Al percatarse de la situación y ver que John estaba comenzando a teclear una respuesta, Sherlock llamó su atención.

—¿John? Dame tu punto de vista, ¿te importaría?

—Claro, claro—respondió John apresuradamente, guardando su teléfono en su bolsillo, enviando el mensaje directo a borradores y poniéndose inmediatamente a examinar el cuerpo.

Sherlock sonrió satisfecho. Así, cada vez que lo veía hablar por teléfono o sacar su celular, repentinamente, necesitaba de su ayuda, de su punto de vista o de cualquier otra cosa. Se había convertido en alguien mucho más demandante, y a John ni siquiera se le cruzaba por la mente qué era lo que sucedía con su amigo.

Cuando salieron del lugar, John finalmente rompió el silencio que reinaba en el viaje de regreso a casa.

—Sherlock…—llamó tímidamente.

El detective dirigió su mirada hacia él y le dio la pauta para que continuara con lo que fuera que quisiera decir.

—Sabes… eh… creo que, después de todo… sí hay alguien.

El corazón de Sherlock se detuvo por unos segundos y de repente comenzó a bombear más fuerte, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo y todos sus músculos tensarse, se las ingenió para mantener una cara ecuánime.

—Me gusta… me gusta alguien—aceptó John finalmente. —Pero creo que lo de mi divorcio aún está muy reciente…

—John, no entiendo por qué me estás diciendo esas cosas. Aprecio tu confianza para comentarme tus sentimentalismos pero créeme, hay muchas otras personas que estarían más interesadas en escucharlos que yo. —respondió el detective, mirando hacia la ventana, con una cara recta, escondiendo sus sentimientos.

—Quizá tú me puedas ayudar, Sherlock, después de todo, eres mi mejor amigo.

_"Mejor amigo"_, esas últimas dos palabras fueron directamente hacia el estómago de Sherlock que respondió retorciéndose, como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe.

—Verás, hemos sido amigos por un buen tiempo… —continuó John— y yo podría jurar que esta persona siente lo mismo que yo por ella, pero no se anima a decírmelo. Quiero decir, en el pasado quizá hayamos tenido algún incidente pero ambos decidimos ignorarlo. Sin embargo, ahora me doy cuenta que quizá sí siento algo por esta persona, desde antes de casarme… solamente que lo había ignorado hasta ahora.

Y esa era la forma de John Watson de comprobar si debía seguir adelante con su relación con Sholto, le planteaba una situación ambigua a Sherlock, una situación que se daba en ambos casos, tanto en su relación-_unilateral_, según él,-con Sherlock, como en su –_posible_ futura- relación con Sholto.

Sí, Sherlock era una de las personas más inteligentes del mundo, probablemente, pero John también tenía sus mañas. Y quería estar realmente seguro que las reacciones de Sherlock no significaban nada más que protección, que definitivamente su relación nunca avanzaría más allá de una situación platónica. Sí, no era la mejor manera de salir de dudas, pero esa era la única opción que se le ocurrió al médico para medir las reacciones de su amigo sin poner en riesgo su relación de amistad y compañerismo.

Justo en ese momento, llegaron a casa. Sherlock lucía un poco confundido debido a lo que John le acababa de decir… _¿era posible que…? ¿John estaba hablando de lo que había sucedido entre ellos o de alguien más? ¿y qué demonios significaba todo ese alboroto con el celular y esas salidas misteriosas a quién sabe dónde?_

La cara del detective lucía muy parecida a aquella ocasión en la que John le había pedido ser el padrino de su boda. John acababa de lograr algo que muy pocas personas en el mundo habían hecho: Confundir a Sherlock Holmes.

Al entrar a casa, después de unos minutos, Sherlock finalmente se sentía un poco más compuesto.

—Opino, John… que yo no soy quien para darte consejos sentimentales. Me temo que tendrás que recurrir a alguien más, no sé. Pregúntale a Lestrade.

John asintió con la cabeza y tomó la respuesta de Sherlock como una verdadera falta de interés por el tema, aunque la realidad era completamente otra.

Sherlock por lo general, se sentía inseguro alrededor de John, pues justo cuando pensaba declararle su amor, hace tiempo, al regresar de lo que había sido su "muerte", se lo encontró muy bien acompañado y a punto de casarse, después sucedió aquella noche de la despedida de soltero, posteriormente se casó, y ahora esto… llamadas, mensajes, risas y salidas a deshoras no tenían muy contento al detective, quien prefería fingir indiferencia ante el estatus sentimental de John, era mejor quedarse a su lado como su amigo, y no arruinarlo todo con un amor no correspondido.

**-o0o-**

Esa misma tarde, mientras Sherlock pensaba en todas y cada una de las palabras que John había utilizado, el médico se bañó, arregló y perfumó para salir.

Se veía bien, muy bien, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Sherlock en absoluto.

—Oh. Te decidiste entonces, vas a ir a verla. —dijo Sherlock, observando a John, sin siquiera moverse de su sillón.

—Mmm… en teoría—respondió el médico, aún sin sacar a Sherlock de su error.

El detective hizo un gesto dramático con la mano y dirigió su mirada hacia el televisor, encendiéndolo. John bajó un poco la cabeza y salió del apartamento. Su "_adiós, Sherlock"_ fue casi inaudible.

Justo en el momento en el que John cruzó la puerta, Sherlock se levantó del sillón a gran velocidad y observó por la ventana a John irse en un taxi. Rápidamente, él también bajó las escaleras y tomó un taxi por su cuenta, ordenándole al taxista seguir el auto en el que John iba. Después de unos 15 minutos de viaje, Sherlock vio desde su asiento cómo John entraba a un restaurante algo elegante, _claramente_, iba a una cita, y si era lo suficientemente observador, y Sherlock lo era, hasta podría saber quién era esa persona que tanto demandaba la atención de John.

Sherlock se bajó del taxi, y se posicionó de una forma en la que él pudiera observar más no ser observado. El restaurante tenía grandes ventanales por lo que era perceptible todo lo que sucedía adentro. Sin embargo, John se había dirigido a la terraza, lo que complicaba un poco más la tarea de _espiarlo_, ejem, observarlo.

Sherlock se las arregló y casi se cae de donde se encontraba, al ver que alguien ya esperaba a John en la mesa. Y no era un extraño.

Era Sholto. James Sholto. Aquel al que había conocido en la boda de John, del cual se había sentido celoso desde el primer instante de conocerlo, pero en ese momento había dado igual pues John se iba a casar con aquella mujer. Sherlock siempre estuvo seguro de que si John quisiera experimentar con un hombre, él sería el elegido, no el tal Sholto. Pero no, ahí estaba, justo enfrente de él, John _"Tres Continentes"_ Watson, el casanova súper macho, en medio de lo que, claramente, era una cita, con otro hombre.

Mayor fue la sorpresa de Sherlock al ver la forma tan cálida en la que Sholto se dirigía a John, rozando sus manos de vez en cuando, mirándolo fijamente a los labios, y John, John se dejaba, como si fuera algo que estuviera acostumbrado a hacer, encantador como siempre, le sonreía a Sholto y se mojaba los labios con su lengua, Sherlock los miró fijamente por unos segundos hasta que simplemente no pudo aguantar más.

Al regresar a casa, Sherlock se sirvió un té y se sentó a pensar, a analizar, a tratar de sublimizar lo que acababa de presenciar. Se perdió en su mente durante un rato, hasta que por fin, escuchó la puerta abrirse justo enfrente de él. John entró a casa y al encender las luces se sobresaltó un poco al encontrarse a Sherlock sentado en su sillón, con las piernas cruzadas, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decir, John? —preguntó Sherlock, con voz grave y tranquila.

—Uh, no—respondió John, extrañado.

—Es gracioso, ¿no? —continuó Sherlock, ante la mirada confundida de John—Todo este tiempo negando tu obvia atracción hacia los hombres… creí que tendrías mejor gusto.

John dejó que las palabras de su amigo fluyeran y respiró profundo, sabiendo que él era mejor que eso, y siendo totalmente capaz de leer a Sherlock en ese momento, no se necesitaba ser un genio de todas formas, hizo una pregunta muy concreta.

—Sherlock, ¿estás celoso? —preguntó divertido, sin siquiera cuestionar cómo le había hecho el detective para enterarse.

—¡Pfff! Claro que no—respondió apresuradamente el detective.

—¡Estás celoso! —señaló John burlonamente—¡Malditamente celoso!...Porque quisieras haber estado en su lugar. ¿No es así? —se arriesgó.

—No digas tonterías John. —dijo Sherlock, levantándose de su sillón. —Buenas noches.

Sherlock se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó. Por supuesto que estaba celoso. Por supuesto que quería estar en el lugar de Sholto, pero John no tenía por qué saberlo. Por supuesto que estaba celoso… Y no solamente había quedado en evidencia, también se había comportado como un idiota. Y todo por el maldito Sholto.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Recuerden que uds son mi principal fuente de inspiración, así que todos sus comentarios serán bien recibidos ^_^**

**Saludos, y nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas! Espero que les guste este capítulo. Notas al final. :)**

* * *

**..:: What about now?::**

* * *

**Capítulo IV.**

_"Is it selfish to say I want you the whole fucking time? I want you in my head. _

_I want you in my bed. _

_I want your hands all over my thighs. _

_Give me your tightest grip. _

_I want to exhale all of my loneliness and sadness to you. _

_I want to breathe you in. _

_I want you. _

_I want you and I know this sounds pathetic but..._

_I want you to want me too."_

* * *

Después de mucho pensar en lo que había visto aquella noche, en la manera tan cortés en la que Sholto miraba a John (y John le correspondía), Sherlock no podía evitar sentirse mal por dos cosas: la primera, porque efectivamente, él hubiera querido estar en el lugar de Sholto.

Y la segunda, porque parecía no haber nada malo con él. Sus buenas intenciones para con John se notaban,_ y bastante._

Aquella mañana, Sherlock había decidido salir del apartamento por un rato.

Se dio una vuelta por Scotland Yard buscando casos sin éxito, y terminó por regresar a casa después de que Lestrade y varios otros oficiales lo amenazaran con prohibirle la entrada. Según Sherlock, regresó a casa porque quiso, no por las "_aburridas"_ amenazas de parte de unos "_idiotas"._

Regresó a la Calle Baker alrededor del medio día sin saber nada acerca de la sorpresa que le aguardaba una vez dentro.

—Sherlock, querido—lo saludó la Señora Hudson al topárselo en el pasillo—¡Es muy apuesto! Ustedes sí que son bastante modernos—dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Sherlock simplemente levantó una ceja y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa fingida.

Todo tuvo sentido cuando entró a su departamento y vio a James Sholto sentado en **_su _**sillón, conversando con su, _ejem_, con John, muy cerca, por cierto.

Los hombres reían ruidosamente y callaron al momento de ver a Sherlock pasar por la puerta.

—¡Sherlock! —dijo John, efusivamente, desde donde estaba sentado—Em, ya conoces a James…—dijo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

Después de aquel ataque de celos unos días atrás, Sherlock y John no habían vuelto a hablar del incidente, y en ese instante, no hubo otra cosa que Sherlock deseara más en el mundo que haber hablado de aquello en su momento, que John supiera cómo se sentía y que evitara en la mayor medida posible zarandearse enfrente de él con otras personas. Específicamente Sholto.

—Hola, Sherlock—dijo James, amablemente, levantándose del sillón del detective y tendiéndole la mano. —¿Cómo estás?

Sherlock ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, como leyendo a James, acción en la que falló por no poder concentrarse en ese momento.

—John, James. Lamento interrumpirles su…**_cita_**. —dijo, tratando de mantener la compostura y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

—No te preocupes.—respondió James.

—No es una cita.—se apresuró a aclarar John, ante la mirada confusa de Sholto y de su compañero de casa.

—Como sea.—respondió Sherlock, encogiéndose de hombros.

John se quedó en blanco cuando vio a Sherlock desaparecer hacia su habitación, sin crear mayor polémica, pero regresó en sí cuando sintió los brazos de Sholto rodeándole por la cintura.

John permitió el contacto por unos segundos, hasta que, amable y discretamente, se separó de James.

—Mish, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Sholto, consternado.

—Eh... sí, estoy bien—respondió John.

—Pareces preocupado. ¿Temes que Sherlock se enoje? —preguntó bajando la voz.

—No, no es eso… eh, quizá podríamos… ¿salir?

Sholto asintió con la cabeza, y enseguida tomó su abrigo.

John hizo lo propio, agarró sus llaves y pensó en despedirse de Sherlock, pero no lo hizo.

**-o0o-**

Desde su habitación, Sherlock se encontraba pensando una vez más. Esta vez, imágenes cada vez más vívidas se adueñaban de su mente. Si se esforzaba un poco, incluso, aún podía sentir los labios de John sobre los suyos, y lo dulces que eran sus besos, aún mezclados con alcohol.

Lanzó un suspiro, al escuchar la conversación que John estaba teniendo en esos mismos momentos en la sala de su departamento, en la forma cariñosa en la que Sholto se dirigía hacia él, incluso tenía un (muy) estúpido apodo para él.

_"¿Por qué el y no yo?"_ se preguntaba continuamente en la soledad de su habitación.

Una vez más, aparecieron en su cabeza todos los momentos que había vivido al lado de John, las miradas cómplices y los roces "accidentales" que John tenía de vez en cuando con él. También hicieron su aparición los momentos en los que Sherlock había pensado en besar a John, como aquella vez, después de resolver un caso extremadamente difícil. Si John no fuera tan autoconsciente, quizá hubiera sucedido.

Después de todo, Sherlock nunca se había arrepentido de lo que sucedió entre ellos en aquella única ocasión, era John. John "el heterosexual" Watson. Era él quien se había arrepentido, era él quien había decidido borrar lo sucedido de su mente, era él quien decidía ignorar todas las veces que Sherlock se le había insinuado, era él quien había decidido darse una oportunidad con un hombre.

Con otro hombre.

**-o0o-**

John y Sholto decidieron finalmente, ir a casa de este último, donde no dudaron en ponerse cómodos apenas cruzar la puerta.

Sin embargo, John no dejaba de pensar en Sherlock, y por alguna razón se sentía culpable. Sabía que no tenía razón alguna para eso, pero se sentía culpable, como si le estuviera siendo infiel a alguien. Como si se estuviera siendo infiel a sí mismo.

—¿Mish? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo Sholto, interrumpiendo sus ideas por unos segundos.

—Claro, sí, por supuesto. Pregunta. —contestó John, rápidamente.

—Realmente, entre tú y Sherlock… ¿no existe algo? Digo, quiero estar seguro, porque si tú y yo, eh… no sé, muchas cosas pueden pasar y sé que no lo hemos hablado pero…

—Está bien—interrumpió John incómodamente. —Sherlock y yo solo somos amigos, y compañeros de casa. Es todo. Confieso que por un tiempo creí que le gustaba, pero en estos días he terminado de confirmar que no es así—dijo, sinceramente.

—De acuerdo—respondió Sholto. —No quiero que te sientas incómodo… y bueno, esto es algo bastante nuevo para mí, así que nos tomaremos todo con calma.

John no respondió, su cerebro aún estaba procesando las palabras de Sholto. Era obvio que existía algo entre ellos, pero se sintió muy extraño al escucharlo salir de la boca de James.

—John… John, no te asustes—rió Sholto—es obvio que me interesas, sí. Pero también es cierto que tengo una reputación que cuidar, y eh… si algo llegara a pasar, lo mejor es que quede entre nosotros, ¿no crees?

John asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien—dijo Sholto, sonriendo y tomando la cara de John entre sus manos, plantándole un corto beso en la boca, que más bien se sintió como un ligero roce de labios para el médico.

John esbozó una sonrisa y Sherlock cruzó por su mente una vez más, pero descartó ese pensamiento al recordar su indiferencia de hacía apenas unas horas.

Para John, Sherlock estaba celoso como un niño, estaba celoso por no ser el centro de atención, no porque tuviera sentimientos hacia él, y eso fue lo último que pasó por su mente, antes de finalmente, rendirse ante las caricias de aquel otro hombre que tenía enfrente en esos momentos.

* * *

**Bueeeno, ¿qué les parece? Entre Sherlock no hablando de sus sentimientos y John no entendiéndole, nos queda aún camino por recorrer. Pero la historia es Johnlock y habrá recompensa al final xD **

**Gracias por leer y comentar, uds son mi inspiración ^_^**

**Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Espero que les guste este capítulo :)**

* * *

**..:: What about now?::..**

* * *

**Capítulo V.**

_"Atinaste a quedarte en mi pensamiento,_

_ donde nadie te puede sacar, _

_donde yo te quiero siempre._

_ Incluso si no puedo, _

_incluso si me dueles"._

* * *

Desde que John volvió a casa más tarde, pudo darse cuenta de lo extraño que Sherlock se comportaba, en teoría, sin razón alguna. Si bien Sherlock no se caracterizaba por ser muy conversador, su forma de actuar era realmente distinta a lo que era hacía apenas una semana. No miraba a John directamente y lo ignoraba si éste le dirigía la palabra, de nuevo, algo que no era extraño en Sherlock pero que _definitivamente_ no se sentía bien.

De vez en cuando, el celular del detective sonaba y éste simplemente lo ignoraba. John suponía que se trataba de Mycroft pero, si Sherlock no le hablaba o tan siquiera emitía algún sonido en forma de queja o algo, no podía estar seguro.

No se quedó con la intriga durante mucho tiempo pues un par de horas después, su propio teléfono recibió un mensaje de texto.

_John, tengo un caso para ustedes, Sherlock no responde. Podrías traerlo?_

_ – Greg._

De acuerdo, Scotland Yard tenía un trabajo para Sherlock Holmes, eso lo sacaría de su letargo, ¿correcto? Eso haría que tuviera que hablar con John finalmente.

John se acercó a Sherlock, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos en posición de rezo.

—¿Sherlock? —llamó el médico casi susurrando, sin recibir respuesta del detective. —Sherlock, Greg quiere vernos, no— corrigió John—quiere verte. Parece que al fin tiene un caso que podría interesarte.

Sherlock ignoró de nueva cuenta a John, quien estaba comenzando a cansarse de su actitud.

—¡SHERLOCK! —gritó John finalmente, y Sherlock abrió los ojos para mirarlo con indiferencia. —Sherlock, ¿qué sucede contigo? —Sherlock lo observó durante unos segundos y finalmente se incorporó en el sofá.

—Lestrade me busca.—dijo, sin mayor sobresalto e ignorando completamente el desconcierto de John, quien tenía entreabierta la boca, en forma de sorpresa.

En otra ocasión, bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, John simplemente hubiera agarrado sus cosas y hubiera seguido a Sherlock, pero esta vez, simplemente no se sentía bien. Sentía como si sobrara en su propia casa, y no sabía por qué.

Sherlock se cambió de ropa, tomó su abrigo y se apresuró a salir de casa, sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada a John.

John no estaba seguro de qué hacer. ¿Debía ir a Scotland Yard y fingir que todo estaba normal? ¿Esperar a Sherlock y enfrentarlo? No se entretuvo por mucho tiempo con esos pensamientos, pues justo en ese momento recibió una llamada.

—¿Hola? —atendió sin haber visto quién le llamaba.

—¡Hola! ¿Mal momento? —preguntó Sholto animadamente desde la otra línea.

—Um. No, extraño tal vez, pero no malo. —intentó bromear el médico torpemente.

—Bien, perfecto. —John casi pudo visualizar la sonrisa que _sabía_ que se había formado en los labios de Sholto—Llegaré a tu departamento en 5 minutos.

—Eh, de acuerdo. Aquí nos vemos.

Y efectivamente, en menos de 5 minutos, Sholto se encontraba tocando a la puerta.

John abrió y enseguida sintió los brazos de aquel hombre envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo.

Sholto se sentó en el sofá de Sherlock y cruzó sus piernas, mientras John improvisaba unos bocadillos con las pocas cosas comestibles que podía hallar en su cocina.

Un rato después y ambos se encontraban ya más relajados, Sholto descansaba su mano en los muslos de John, haciéndole pequeñas caricias.

—Sabes, Mish…—comenzó a decir Sholto—Me alegra que estemos juntos. A pesar de lo que sucedió aquella vez….

Y de pronto, John recordó aquella ocasión en la que casi le fue infiel a su (ahora ex)mujer. Habían discutido fuertemente por una tontería y James había estado ahí para él.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y pronto se había encontrado en su cama, como en los viejos tiempos.

Sin embargo, no sucedió más nada pues no pudo con el cargo de conciencia, además, el sexo por despecho no era realmente su estilo, el hombre tenía algo de moral después de todo.

—Lo sé—respondió John, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—A mí también me alegra.

Y no era mentira, en la vida de John Watson habían existido muchas mujeres, pero solamente dos hombres. El primero, su jefe, su amigo, su compañero, aquel hombre con quien satisfizo sus más bajos instintos durante mucho tiempo. Un hombre de honor, inteligente y admirable, James Sholto.

Aunque nunca creyó encontrarse así con él, pues Sholto era un hombre algo mayor que él, extremadamente preocupado por mantener su varonil imagen. Y aunque John no era el ser más delicado del mundo, no quería perjudicar la imagen de James. Sin embargo a él nunca le importaron las etiquetas, ni le importaría ser "señalado" como homosexual por sus antiguos compañeros, amigos, conocidos o familiares, aunque el término correcto en su caso, sería bisexual.

El segundo hombre en su vida, metafóricamente hablando, era aquel obstinado, extraordinario hombre que lo había salvado en varias ocasiones, quien lo sacaba de su rutina constantemente, quien le daba dosis diarias de aventuras para satisfacer su adicción al peligro, aquel que podía pasar días enteros sin hablar y luego regresar e iniciar una conversación como si nada sucediera. Aquel que para muchas personas era un fenómeno, un extraño que carecía de corazón y sentimientos. _John sabía que no era así_. Pero también sabía que lo suyo nunca sería posible. Lo más cerca que estuvieron de tener algo, él mismo lo había arruinado con sus inseguridades y al otro no le había interesado tanto, pues había accedido sin chistar a mantener un poco su distancia con John. Tanto así que podía contar con los dedos de las manos cuántas veces lo vio mientras estuvo casado. Y a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca ahora, jamás se había sentido tan alejado de él. Había pasado de ser su mano derecha a ser simplemente un compañero de cuarto más. Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes y su gran intelecto, Sherlock Holmes y todo lo que el nombre conlleva, Sherlock Holmes, aquel que nunca en la vida se fijaría en alguien tan ordinario como John Watson.

Era sabido que a John no le gusta la soledad, que tiende a la depresión y que le gusta la compañía y la atención, y en esos momentos, había alguien más que dispuesto a brindarle todo eso que anhelaba, y era uno de esos increíbles hombres con los que quisiera pasar el resto de su vida. Entonces, _¿por qué no podía sentirse feliz como debería?_

Sholto cerró la distancia entre ellos, dándole a John un beso muy diferente a aquellos inocentes roces de labios que habían estado intercambiando hasta el momento. John se dejó llevar y colocó sus manos en la parte trasera del cuello de Sholto, profundizando el beso. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó involuntariamente que el cabello que podía sentir eran aquellos desordenados rizos que tanto le gustaban, que aquellos labios que se movían rítmicamente sobre los suyos le pertenecían a alguien más. Alguien que definitivamente no se encontraba en esa habitación.

Al romper el beso, James le regaló una sonrisa y extendió los brazos, invitándole a recostarse encima suyo. John sucumbió ante la invitación y colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Sholto, que se sentía tal y como lo recordaba, cálido y seguro.

**-o0o-**

Al llegar a Scotland Yard, Sherlock se dirigió a la oficina de Greg.

—¿Qué tienes para mí? —preguntó de mala gana.

—Hola, Sherlock. Te estaba esperando. —saludó Greg, amablemente, como siempre—¿dónde está John?

—¿Querías verme para preguntarme por John, Lestrade?

—No. Correcto. Eh, es solamente que ustedes solían estar juntos todo el tiempo y, um, últimamente te he visto solo. ¿Estás bien?

—Tengo entendido que requerías mi asistencia para un caso, si quisiera un psicoanálisis barato podría simplemente reunirme con mi hermano.

—Uh, sí. Eh, está bien. Revisa estos—dijo Greg, pasándole una carpeta.

Sherlock miró atentamente los documentos durante unos minutos.

—Bien. Bastante obvio, Lestrade. —dijo, con sus acostumbrados aires de grandeza.

—¿Te importaría explicar? —dijo Greg, rodando sus ojos en señal de exasperación.

—El padre. El padre secuestró a los niños para darle una lección a su ex esposa, madre de éstos. Las cosas se salieron _un poco_ de control al querer hacerlo creíble y los asesinó de verdad. —Greg miró a Sherlock con asombro—Como es un cobarde, _obviamente_, intentó esconder las pistas y recurrió a ustedes diciendo que sus hijos estaban secuestrados, y dos ya habían aparecido muertos, cuando, en realidad, son los tres quienes murieron, en condiciones deplorables. Una lástima, sí—dijo Sherlock, al notar la cara de horror de Greg—Una lástima, pero ahí tienes a tu culpable. De verdad, Gavin, ¿nunca prestas atención?

—Um, ¿y cómo sabes todo eso? Sherlock si lo estás inventando…

El más joven lo miró con hastío.

—Envía a tus mejores agentes a la dirección que aquí aparece, caigan de sorpresa. Y tendrás tus respuestas.

Greg confió en Sherlock y dio la orden de que se hiciera lo que él dijo.

—Em, gracias, Sherlock.

—En serio, Graham, ¿cómo demonios conseguiste tu puesto?

—Greg.

—¿Quién?

—Mi nombre es Greg.

—Ah, como sea, "Greg". Mi trabajo aquí está listo—dijo el detective, mientras salía.

Apenas salió Sherlock de la oficina, Greg esperó unos segundos, levantó el teléfono y se comunicó.

—Tenías razón. A tu hermano le sucede algo. Ni siquiera pidió ver la escena del crimen.

—¿Estaba John con él?—preguntó Mycroft, al otro lado de la línea.

—No. Vino solo y cuando le pregunté por él se puso a la defensiva.

—Obsérvelo muy de cerca, Inspector Lestrade. No lo deje solo por ningún motivo. Y asegúrese de que le visite seguido.

—Mycroft, ¿no crees que estás exager…

—No. Buenas tardes, Inspector.—dijo el mayor de los Holmes antes de cortar la llamada.

**-o0o-**

_Los pretextos de Mycroft para asegurarse de que todo marche bien están volviéndose cada vez más estúpidos_, pensó Sherlock, pero realmente no estaba de mal humor para ponerse a discutir. No tenía humor ni para insultar al pobre DI que fungía como intermediario entre él y su hermano. Además, ¿cómo demonios podía sospechar Mycroft que las cosas no andaban bien? _Cierto, es Mycroft. _

Realmente lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era llegar a casa y olvidarse de sus problemas. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando tu principal problema se encuentra justo debajo de tu mismo techo?

Sherlock sabía muy bien qué hacer en esos casos, pues no era la primera vez que se sentía incómodo en su propia casa. Respiró profundamente cuando se encontró a punto de entrar al 221B, la escena que vio no era realmente tan horrible como lo que se esperaba, pero tampoco le hizo mucha gracia.

Enfrente de él, se encontró a John con Sholto, uno encima del otro, acurrucados como adolescentes, mirando la televisión. John parecía estar tomando una siesta encima del mayor, pero despertó al escuchar la puerta.

—Hola, Sherlock—saludó John, con toda la naturalidad el mundo, medio somnoliento.

Tenía los labios hinchados y rojos. Era obvio lo que habían estado haciendo toda la tarde. Sherlock sintió un pequeño golpe en su pecho y no respondió, se apuró a llegar a su habitación y se encerró en ella, sin importarle cómo sería percibido ese comportamiento.

—¿Estás seguro de que está bien que yo esté aquí?, preguntó Sholto, acomodándose en el sofá.

—Sí bueno, eh, se tiene que acostumbrar. No me habla de todas maneras.—Le explicó John.

—¿Qué le sucede?

—No lo sé—dijo John encogiendo sus hombros. —No me habla, no lo puedo saber.

—Sé que te voy a parecer un pesado… Mish. Pero, ¿no estará celoso?

—¡Ja! Yo pensé lo mismo al principio, pero no lo creo. Le conté que estaba viendo a alguien, y... él me dijo que fuera a contárselo a Lestrade.

—Oh, ya veo… _para nada celoso_—dijo Sholto.

—Otras cosas deben estar pasando por esa cabeza loca suya.—le restó importancia John.

—Yo también estaría celoso si viviera con alguien como tú, Mish… y no pudiera tocarlo…—dijo Sholto, provocativamente.

—Shhh.. tonterías—respondió John, soltando una risilla.

—Será mejor que me vaya. —se levantó el mayor. —Fue una velada encantadora, John. Te veré después.

—Sí. Nos vemos—John lo acompañó a la puerta.

—De acuerdo—dijo Sholto, presionando un beso en la boca de John, aparentemente, los besos ya eran un recurso frecuente en su relación.

Sherlock observó toda la escena desde el otro lado del departamento. John no notó su presencia hasta que escuchó que la puerta de su habitación se azotara.

_Maldito Sherlock, acabará conmigo,_ pensó John, antes de volverse a recostar en el sofá.

* * *

**Parece que a Sherlock y John les cuesta un poco hablar de sus sentimientos, pero la historia sigue desarrollándose, pronto les traeré más. Espero que les guste y me puedan dejar un comentario n.n**

**Saludos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Perdón por haberles abandonado, jaja. Espero no volver a hacerlo! Pero el trabajo me tiene loca y es apenas hasta ahora que pude darme el tiempo de actualizar. En fin, espero que disfruten el cap y me dejen su opinión ^_^**

* * *

**..::What about now?::..**

* * *

**Cap. VI.**

_"You're in love with him, _

_and he's in love with you, _

_and it's like a goddamn tragedy,_

_ because you look at him and see the stars, _

_and he looks at you and sees the sun._

_ And you both think the other is just looking at the ground".__  
_

* * *

Era una mañana normal en el 221B de la Calle Baker. Habían pasado tres días más en los que John parecía vivir a solas con un gato. Sherlock salía sigilosamente de su habitación e iba a la cocina a buscar agua o uno que otro objeto para algún experimento, dormía muy escasamente, y por supuesto, no le dirigía palabra alguna a John.

John estaba preparándose un té y leyendo el periódico en la sala del departamento muy tranquilamente, cuando Sherlock apareció.

Despeinado y en pijama, miró a John por unos segundos, y, finalmente, habló.

—¿No hay té para mí? —preguntó casualmente.

—Ah, ¿ahora sí habla el señor? —preguntó John, sarcásticamente. —Sherlock, he estado sirviéndote un té todas las mañanas durante una semana, en la cual me ignoraste, muchas gracias, y justo el día que no te serví, ¿me preguntas si no hay té para ti? ¿Qué clase de juego enfermo es este?

—Apenas hoy se me antojó—se excusó Sherlock, encogiendo sus hombros.

—En la tetera—señaló John, de mala gana—Hay suficiente. Sírvete.

Sherlock se quedó parado mirando a John, quien bufó y, con movimientos pausados pero rápidos, se levantó, agarró una taza, sirvió el té y se lo dio a Sherlock.

—Gracias—dijo el detective, y tomó asiento.

—Sherlock, ¿realmente no me vas a decir qué sucede?

—¿Qué sucede de qué?

—Esto… ¿por qué te comportas tan… así? No hablas, me ignoras y de repente vienes y quieres que te sirva té como si fuera tu maldita mucama.

—Eh, bueno, no es la primera vez que paso días sin hablar, no sé de qué te extrañas.—dijo Sherlock tranquilamente.

Y era verdad, John estaba acostumbrado a los comportamientos extraños de Sherlock, pero, nunca se había sentido así de… _raro._

—Sí, pero, bueno… eh, uh, tú sabes a qué me refiero.

—No, no lo sé—mintió Sherlock, descaradamente. —Quizá si prestaras más atención a lo que sucede a tu alrededor y menos a tu… _novio_…—dijo, sintiendo su estómago retorcerse al pronunciar aquella última palabra.

—Antes que nada, James no es mi novio—aclaró John. —Y no entiendo qué tiene que ver, tú eres quien no me hace partícipe de lo que sucede, Sherlock.

—Tú eres quien no participa porque todo el tiempo estás lamiendo la cara de ese… _hombre_.

—¡Sherlock! —regañó John—No es verdad. Y lo sabes. Solamente estoy viendo a James, no somos… pareja. –_aún_, pensó John.-Y si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que estás jodidamente celoso. Si no fuera porque sé que eres… _así._

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó Sherlock con curiosidad, ¿no era obvio que estaba malditamente celoso? ¿de verdad John era **tan** lento?

—Tú sabes… "casado con tu trabajo" y eso. No te gustan las mujeres, de eso no hay duda. No te gustan los tipos. Simplemente, nada.

—Oh…—Sherlock se sorprendió. No podía creer que durante todo este tiempo, John siguiera creyéndose el cuentito de "casado con el trabajo", y peor aún, suponiendo que era asexual. —Sí, claro. Eh, ¿John? Solamente para aclarar, dos cosas… la primera, no soy asexual, como insinúas tan torpemente, y la segunda, pensé que tendrías mejor gusto. —dijo, sutilmente, esperando que John captara la indirecta.

John se quedó helado ante la declaración de Sherlock.

—Bueno, no sabía, como no has demostrado nunca ningún tipo de interés hacia nadie…—comenzó a decir John

—Quizá sí haya alguien—interrumpió el detective.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Cálmate, John. Hablo en sentido figurado. Pero, de verdad… **_¿Sholto?_**

—Deja de criticar mis gustos, Sherlock. ¿Qué tienes en contra de James?

—Si querías experimentar con hombres, John, ¿por qué él y no yo? ¿eh? —soltó Sherlock, de repente, sonrojándose un poco pero logrando disimular su temblorosa voz.

—¿Tú? Sherlock… ¿tú? —preguntó John, sorprendido ante lo que Sherlock acababa de decir.

—Digo, siempre pensé que si, eh.. tú… John "No soy gay" Watson, querías tener esa clase de experiencias, lo cual, me había quedado claro que no era así, experimentarías con… con alguien de confianza, con tu mejor amigo.

—Así que de eso se trata—dijo aliviado John. —¡Sherlock! Eres de lo peor—rió— ¿Todas estas escenitas porque no te elegí a ti para "experimentar"? ¡me habías asustado! Por un momento creí que… eh, uh, estabas celoso en otra forma.

Sherlock fingió una risa. No podía ser que John fuera de verdad tan ciego… _Realmente es verdad, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver,_ pensó.

**-o0o-**

Después de aquel incómodo encuentro matutino, las cosas casi habían regresado a la normalidad, al menos Sherlock ya no estaba ignorando tanto a John y había regresado a trabajar fuera de su habitación, haciendo ruido por todo el departamento. John se sentía en casa de nuevo. Sin embargo, la sensación de armonía se disolvió cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Naturalmente, John abrió, y del otro lado se encontraba Sholto, quien enseguida notó la presencia de Sherlock.

—Supongo que ya son amigos de nuevo—dijo el militar, animadamente.

—Eh, sí, sí, claro—dijo John. —Déjame ir por mi abrigo. ¿Sherlock, no vas a saludar? —dijo John con algo de incomodidad.

—Eh, hola.

—Hola, Sherlock. Me lo voy a llevar un rato… te lo traeré sano y salvo—quiso bromear Sholto.

—Como sea—murmuró el detective.

—¿Nos vamos, Mish? —preguntó Sholto, tomando a John por la cintura, y acercándolo a su cuerpo, gesto que incomodó un poco al médico, quien ya había notado la vibra de Sherlock.

—Sí, sí, vamos—le sonrió a James, soltándose un poco de su agarre. —Adiós, Sherlock.

Sherlock no respondió.

**-o0o-**

—¿Te incomodé? —preguntó Sholto, mientras conducía al restaurante en el que cenaría con John.

—No, para nada. Es solo que… no sé, todo esto aún es muy nuevo para mí—se excusó.

—Claro, entiendo. —colocó su mano en la pierna de John y le dio un apretón. —Está bien. ¿Y cómo arreglaron su asunto? ¿Qué era lo que estaba molestando a Sherlock?

—No tengo idea. —mintió John, pues se dio cuenta que sería muy difícil explicarle a Sholto acerca de la infantil competencia de Sherlock por quién experimentaría con él. —A veces hace esas cosas, sabes… es… Sherlock—dijo, sin darse cuenta de que lo dijo con cierto dejo de cariño y nostalgia.

—Se nota que le quieres mucho. —comentó Sholto—Lo miras como solías mirarme a mí hace algunos años…

—Oh, James, no… no es así, entre Sherlock y yo, como te dije, no existe nada… es una relación… platónica, si tú quieres.

—Tranquilo, John. Está bien, te creo. Y realmente, teniendo a alguien como Sherlock a tu lado, me alegra ser el afortunado—le guiñó un ojo—Sé que son amigos, está bien. Sabes que no soy un tipo celoso.

—No, claro. Pero, es que, no quiero que existan malos entendidos.

—Descuida—dijo Sholto, mientras se estacionaba y se bajaba para abrirle la puerta a John.

—No es necesario que hagas eso, ¿sabes?

—No, pero quiero hacerlo. Me gusta ser gentil contigo, Mish.

—Creí que te daba vergüenza que nos vieran y asumieran que…

—Lo cortés no quita lo valiente, querido John. —dijo coquetamente.

Un par de minutos después, Sholto y John ya estaban sentados en el restaurante, bebiendo vino y cenando. De vez en cuando, Sholto acariciaba a John por debajo de la mesa, discretamente. John notó su celular vibrar un par de veces, pero no le prestó demasiada atención. Realmente la estaba pasando bien con James y necesitaba distraerse un poco.

—¿Quieres algo más? —preguntó Sholto, antes de pedir la cuenta—Porque pienso que podríamos hacer algo más… _interesante_, si me concedes el honor de acompañarme a casa.

—No, estoy bien—respondió—Definitivamente, prefiero hacer algo más interesante—coqueteó un poco.

Sholto pagó la cuenta, los hombres recogieron sus abrigos y se apresuraron a entrar al auto.

Una vez dentro, Sholto tomó la cara de John y le plantó un par de besos húmedos en los labios.

John rió un poco. Ambos habían bebido, pero John estaba un poco más sobrio que Sholto, quien estaba ligeramente _alegre, _por decir lo menos.

John se ofreció a conducir, pues temía que Sholto no pudiera hacerlo, y así, en menos de 15 minutos, se encontraron en la casa del ex militar.

Cuando llegaron, Sholto aventó a John contra la pared y comenzó a besarlo erráticamente, después de una intensa sesión de besos y caricias, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Sholto, donde éste cayó dormido encima de John… justo antes de que las cosas terminaran de ponerse… _interesantes._

Un poco decepcionado, pero divertido, John decidió tomar un taxi y volver a casa, dejando a Sholto durmiendo plácidamente.

En el camino, revisando su celular se encontró con varios mensajes de texto.

_John, necesito tu asistencia. –SH_

_Asistencia, John. –SH_

_De acuerdo, no respondas. –SH_

_John, cuando regreses, trae comida china. –SH_

_John, tengo hambre. –SH_

_Hambre, John.- SH_

_John, es tarde. ¿Estás bien?-SH_

_Tomaré tu silencio como un "Sherlock, necesito ayuda"-SH_

_De acuerdo, saldré a buscarte.-SH_

_Detenme si es inconveniente.- SH_

_"Mierda"_, pensó John… ¿y si Sherlock había salido a buscarlo? Pensó por un segundo y luego se convenció de que probablemente era tan solo otro de sus caprichos.

Al regresar a casa, John abrió la puerta y estaba todo oscuro y en silencio, al encender las luces se encontró con Sherlock sentado en su sillón, con las piernas cruzadas, observándolo.

—Llegas tarde. —Señaló el detective.

—Uh, sí… ¿lo siento? —intentó John—me distraje un poco y…

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Salí con James, Sherlock. Lo sabías.

—Estaba preocupado. —respondió el más joven con un tono de voz un poco más bajo.

—Sherlock, sabías que iba a salir, te despediste de mí, no tenías razón para preocuparte.

—De acuerdo—dijo el detective, levantándose. —Está bien, tienes razón. No tengo derecho.

—Sherlock, yo no estoy diciendo eso... —intentó John.

—Como sea—se dirigió a su habitación.

John suspiró. _Maldito Sherlock, un día de estos me va a matar_, pensó, antes de reparar en el hecho de que su velada con Sholto había sido parcialmente inútil y regresó a casa para que su compañero de cuarto lo regañara como si fuera un adolescente. _Patético._

* * *

**Agradezco el favor de su atención(?) espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado! nos vemos en el próximo :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**..::What about now?::..**

* * *

**Cap. VII.**

_"Suppose I never _

_ever _

_let you kiss me _

_so sweet and so soft..."_

* * *

John había conocido a James por años y sabía cuáles eran sus opiniones acerca de la sexualidad, de sus preferencias, y de su vida privada, por lo tanto, no debería haberle sorprendido cuando éste le pidió que fueran un poco más discretos, y realmente no debió haberse sentido mal cuando le dijo que se vieran solamente en sus casas y que evitaran a toda costa los sitios públicos.

Ahora que se estaban viendo más seguido, parecía que la etapa de citas lindas en restaurantes, caminatas por el parque e idas al cine habían llegado a su fin, y realmente, John no debería hallarse pensando a solas que Sherlock sería muy diferente, que si estuviera con él, a Sherlock no le importaría mostrar su relación y referirse a John como su novio, compañero, pareja, o cualquier otro término de su preferencia. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que su relación con Sherlock era completamente platónica, y a pesar de cualquier cosa, el detective nunca se fijaría en él.

John comenzaba a ponerse triste, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Estaba solo en el departamento, pues Sherlock había salido, así que supuso que era el detective que había olvidado sus llaves, otra vez.

—Sherlock, ¿por qué siempre olvidas tus llav…—fue interrumpido con un beso en los labios.

—Hola, Mish. Perdón por venir sin avisar, espero no ser inoportuno…—dijo Sholto, alegremente.

—Ho…hola—respondió John, intentando recuperar su respiración—No, claro. Adelante. Siéntete en casa.

Pronto se encontraron abrazados en el sofá, y eso era lo que John disfrutaba. La compañía, sentirse querido, sentirse deseado. Deseaba tanto, tanto eso, que no le importaba que su pareja se sintiera avergonzado de él. Aunque aún no estaba seguro de que fueran pareja, pero bueno. Compañero. Amante. Lo que sea.

Una hora y media más tarde, Sherlock llegó a casa.

Se había convertido en una regla implícita que cuando Sherlock estuviera en el departamento, o Sholto se iba, o debían cambiar la locación, pues tanto John como Sherlock se sentían incómodos cuando estaban los tres juntos. Era algo que simplemente sucedía, nadie le tomaba importancia, o eso parecía.

Ese día, las cosas fueron un poco diferentes. Al parecer, Sholto también estaba necesitado de afecto, pues mientras Sherlock aún estaba en la sala, buscando por quién-sabe-qué-cosas, se despidió de John como nunca antes lo había hecho, al menos no enfrente de alguien más.

—Es momento de irme, Mish—dijo Sholto, ignorando a Sherlock completamente, lo cual también era algo inusual en él, pues siempre intentaba ser amigable con el detective.

—De acuerdo—respondió John, abriéndole la puerta.

—Te veré después, ¿sí? —dijo de nuevo el hombre, acercándose afectuosamente a John, y tomándolo por la cintura, para plantarle un beso un poco más prolongado que un simple roce de labios. John respondió al beso con pereza, abriendo un poco su boca, plantándole un corto beso final a Sholto, quien simplemente sonrió y terminó por irse.

Al cerrar la puerta, John se encontró con Sherlock, sorprendido mirándolo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué pasaba cuando Sherlock habló con horror.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO?! — le gritó el detective, exasperado.

—¿Discúlpame? —preguntó John, confundido por la reacción de su amigo.

—Eso… eso que acabo de ver… _¿John?_ —dijo Sherlock, con expresión de asco.

—Bueno, tú sabes que hace algún tiempo que salgo con James, y eh… solamente se despidió de mí—respondió John, sin estar muy seguro de por qué le estaba dando explicaciones a Sherlock.

—Como veo que no te importa que cualquiera te bese, pues…—fue lo último que dijo el más joven, antes de sumergir a John en un fuerte, intenso y salvaje beso.

Lejos de hacerse a un lado, John correspondió a la bizarra acción que su compañero de cuarto acababa de iniciar, y lo besó hambriento, mordiéndole los labios, succionando su lengua, tomándolo del cabello, mientras Sherlock colocó ambas manos en la cintura del médico y lo acercó hacia él, poniendo su pierna, entre las de John, frotándolo.

La mente de John estaba borrosa, simplemente estaba reaccionando, seguramente después se sentiría mal, pero ahora no era el momento. En este momento, Sherlock, el detective, su compañero de cuarto, aquel al que había deseado por tanto tiempo, estaba besándolo, no, estaba devorando sus labios apasionadamente.

Finalmente, Sherlock interrumpió el beso, que había estado subiendo de tono rápidamente. Se separó de John y pudo ver la confusión en su rostro, la respiración agitada, su boca hinchada…. Y antes de tan siquiera decir palabra, simplemente salió del departamento, tan rápido como pudo.

De acuerdo, ese era el momento para alterarse, supuso John… ¿qué demonios fue eso? Y más importante, ¿por qué participó en ello? Fue en ese momento que las fichas comenzaron a caer.

Quizá Sherlock estaba un poco más que celoso, quizá a Sherlock sí le gustaba.

O quizá Sherlock era muy egoísta.

Sea cual fuere la razón, John no quería verla, no quería pensar, no quería enfrentarse a ello, después de todo, estaba en medio de una relación… más o menos. Y definitivamente, no quería lastimar a nadie, pero especialmente, no quería lastimarse a sí mismo.

John resolvió tranquilizarse, tomar una ducha y comenzar a poner su mente en frío. Debía pensar cuidadosamente qué hacer, pues esta vez no había ningún pretexto para fingir que no había sucedido nada, no había alcohol de por medio, y tanto Sherlock como él habían estado en sus cinco sentidos.

John se encerró en su habitación y tomó un té para tranquilizarse y poder conciliar el sueño, lo que, sorprendentemente, logró hacer en menor tiempo del esperado.

A la mañana siguiente, John despertó para ver que Sherlock aún no había regresado al departamento. Sin embargo, ahora todo lucía más claro para él, y tenía toda la disposición de conversar con el detective de lo sucedido.

Se sentó en la sala y encendió la televisión y esperó, hasta que, finalmente, la puerta se abrió, y entró Sherlock.

_Mierda._ Se veía excepcionalmente atractivo, limpio, perfumado, su piel incluso parecía brillar, y sus labios… su boca, se veía tan… tan bien, quizá no sería tan fácil hablar con él después de todo, muchísimo menos si lo único en lo que John podía pensar en ese momento era en los besos que el detective le había dado la tarde anterior.

—Sherlock, ¿podemos hablar? —dijo John, directamente, algo nervioso.

—Uh…—rodó los ojos—¿De qué?

—¿Cómo de qué, Sherlock? Lo que pasó ayer… ¿qué fue eso?

—¿Qué fue qué? —se desentendió el detective.

—"¿Qué demonios fue eso, John?" —dijo el médico, imitando su voz—"Mejor vamos a besarnos y voy a dejarte todo confundido durante el resto de la tarde y la noche para que después finja que no pasó nada"—continuó el médico, con tono burlón

—Ah, eso…—Sí, acerca de eso, yo, eh…

Sherlock no pudo terminar de hablar, pues los interrumpió la puerta, que se abrió de repente.

—Uh, estaba abierto, ¿es mal momento? —dijo Sholto, quien ciertamente no pudo haber llegado en peor momento.

—Sí—dijo John, para sorpresa de Sherlock.

—No, para nada… John te estaba esperando, James—dijo Sherlock, quien realmente no tenía ganas de escuchar las excusas sin sentido que probablemente John le daría esta vez.

John no entendió en absoluto la actitud de su amigo.

—Bueno, entonces… uh, supongo que… ¿vamos, John? —dijo Sholto, algo inseguro.

John se encogió de hombros y tomó su abrigo.

—Hablaré contigo después, Sherlock—dijo, en tono de advertencia.

Sherlock lo despidió con la mano, y espero a que cerrara la puerta.

Ahora era él quien se sentía un tonto, por arrojar a John a los brazos del otro hombre, aunque en realidad, sabía que en eso terminaría, John nunca dejaría a Sholto por él, después de todo, Sherlock estaba seguro, el militar había sido el primer amor del médico.

* * *

**Bueno, disculpen la ausencia... pero finalmente les di un break a estos dos... más o menos, jajaja, no me odien :P**

**Muchas gracias a todas por seguir este fic y por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un review, espero que me cuenten qué les pareció este capítulo.**

**¡Saludos! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Finalmente tuve la oportunidad de actualizar... estoy trabajando en los próximos capítulos que espero traerles muy pronto.**

**Espero que este compense todo el sufrimiento de los anteriores, jaja. Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios y por seguir mi FF, uds. son la razón por la que continúo escribiendo y actualizando ^_^!**

* * *

**..::What about now?::..**

* * *

**Cap. VIII**.

_"Mi pasatiempo,_

_es invertir en tu cuerpo,_

_todo mi tiempo"_

* * *

Cuando John regresó a casa ese mismo día, Sherlock estaba preparándose para salir.

—Lestrade llamó—dijo el detective apenas vio a su amigo. —Vamos. —continuó.

—Sherlock, yo tengo que decirte algo…—comenzó a decir John.

—Estoy seguro de que puede esperar—interrumpió el detective. —¡Caso, John! —exclamó.

John encogió sus hombros. Por supuesto que Sherlock no estaba emocionado por el caso, simplemente estaba evitándolo y probablemente continuaría haciéndolo durante el resto del día, la noche, la semana, el mes y toda la vida si pudiera, porque así era él. Así era el maldito Sherlock Holmes. _Maldito y encantador Sherlock Holmes._

Al llegar a la oficina de Greg, Sherlock hojeó las carpetas con documentos que le dieron, muy concentradamente, mientras, John esperó incómodamente mirándolo a él y a Greg de vez en cuando.

Sherlock dijo algo acerca de ir a la escena del crimen. Greg estuvo de acuerdo pero sugirió que fueran hasta el día siguiente. Sorprendentemente, Sherlock no discutió.

Se despidió de Lestrade y salió de la oficina, John caminando torpemente detrás de él. Ambos tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a casa.

—Sherlock…—comenzó a decir John, mientras el detective miraba por la ventana.

No respondió, así que John colocó su mano cuidadosamente en el muslo del detective y le dio un gentil apretón. _"Hey, Sherlock",_ repitió.

Esta vez, el más joven le devolvió la mirada y asintió con la cabeza. John retiró su mano de la pierna de su amigo, pues ya tenía su atención.

—Hablé con James.—dijo el médico. —Quizá él no sea el indicado para mí, quién sabe…—continuó.

—John, sinceramente, no creo que tú...

—Shh. —Yo sé lo que hago Sherlock. No, no terminé con él si eso es lo que estás pensando. Le pedí que nos tomáramos las cosas con más calma. Creo que tengo muchas cosas qué pensar.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver en eso, John, yo… actué por impulso, no quería…—se justificó el detective.

Llegaron a casa, John pagó el taxi como siempre, y Sherlock se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Entraron al departamento, y justo cuando el detective creyó que ya se había librado del discurso del médico, éste prosiguió.

—Sherlock, quiero que seas sincero conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?

—Supongo—respondió.

—Ok, está bien. Bien. —dijo John, con nerviosismo, tocándose las manos…—Ok, eh…—tragó saliva. No sabía si estaba listo para escuchar esa respuesta. —Sherlock… ¿tú… sientes algo por mí? Remotamente, lo que sea.

—Te aprecio, como amigo, claro…—dijo Sherlock en automático, evadiendo la pregunta.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso…—respondió el mayor una vez más, esta vez dando un paso más cerca a su amigo.

En esta ocasión Sherlock no respondió, pues cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía la cara de John a unos centímetros de la suya y sus dedos recorriendo la comisura de sus labios, el detective cerró los ojos y el doctor cerró la distancia entre ellos, posó sus labios sobre los suyos y lo besó sin prisa, tranquilamente, como si estuviera recién conociendo su boca y lo que se sentía estar en ella.

Sherlock colocó ambas manos en las caderas de John, concentrándose en el beso, mientras John puso las suyas en la cabeza del más joven, acelerándolo, hundiendo sus dedos en los rizos del otro hombre. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados. Ninguno estaba pensando realmente en lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos. Solo eran ellos dos en ese momento. John besó el pálido cuello del detective y éste dejó salir un suave gemido, casi imperceptible, y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del médico, dejando su pecho al desnudo, descubriendo una atractiva anatomía masculina que lo hizo temblar.

John retiró el saco del detective e hizo lo mismo con su camisa, pronto, ambos encontraron sus ropas en el piso del departamento.

La boca de Sherlock estaba seca, su estómago se retorcía. No había vuelta atrás. Realmente iba a hacer esto.

Con John. Así, sin más explicaciones. De repente. Como si nada.

Los pantalones del médico cayeron al piso y esa imagen se fue directamente hacia los propios pantalones de Sherlock, que ya dejaban ver claramente cómo se sentía en ese momento. Excitado.

Nervioso.

Ansioso.

_Realmente excitado._

John vestía ropa interior negra, con orillas grises, un poco ajustada, y de verdad se le veía muy bien.

—¿P-puedo? —preguntó Sherlock, mirando a John tímidamente.

—Sí. —sonrió John. —En realidad… me gustaría mucho que lo hicieras.

Arrodillándose enfrente de él, Sherlock tomó la pretina de la ropa interior de John y la bajó, dejando al descubierto su miembro. Sherlock lo miró estupefacto por unos segundos y sonrió maliciosamente. ¿Quién diría que sus suposiciones siempre habían sido ciertas? John no estaba mal, para nada. En absoluto. Y tenerlo enfrente de él desnudo era como estar en el paraíso. John Watson era hermoso, y Sherlock lo sabía, ahora más que nunca.

Nerviosamente, Sherlock tocó el sexo de John. Se sentía bien, así que comenzó a frotarlo suavemente y miró atentamente cómo salía líquido pre seminal de éste. John comenzó a gemir, y esto excitó aún más al detective, quien dividía su atención entre el rostro de John y su sexo.

Tentativamente, Sherlock sacó su lengua y recorrió la cabeza del miembro de John. Sabía fantástico. Y necesitaba desesperadamente tenerlo dentro de su boca, así que lo hizo. La boca inexperta de Sherlock se sentía perfecta para John. Entraba apenas la punta y un poco más, y sin embargo se sentía tan bien, tan cálido. Tan estupendamente correcto.

Mientras más entusiasmo le ponía Sherlock a la situación, John lo tomaba del cabello y gemía más y más fuerte.

John no podría resistir mucho más, así que detuvo a Sherlock, y lo besó, sintiéndose a sí mismo en la boca del detective, quien pronto se halló completamente desnudo también.

El médico besó erráticamente a su "amigo" por todos lados, Sherlock era un desastre. Estaba completamente deshecho. Y desnudo. Literal y metafóricamente hablando. Estaba seguro que estaba dejándole ver a John todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos hacia él. Deseo. Ira. Celos. Excitación. Cariño. **Todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos hacia él.** _Amor._

De pronto, Sherlock recordó a Sholto. Y abrazó a John fuertemente, le mordió los hombros, le apretó los glúteos, le dejó todas las marcas que pudo. Ya no se trataba de él y John. Se trataba de él y lo que era suyo. Lo que debía ser suyo.

Sherlock guió a John hacia la habitación, lo arrojó a la cama y se tiró encima de él, besándolo posesivamente, con más fuerza, John cerró los ojos, abrió la boca y sintió como si una descarga eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo.

Sherlock se despegó de John por unos segundos, dejándolo en la cama, con los labios hinchados, el cabello revuelto y todas y cada una de las marcas que le había dejado en su cuerpo.

Abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó un pequeño bote de lubricante y condones, mismos que se colocó rápidamente. Al verlo, el deseo se apoderó de John y se abalanzó encima del detective, quien rápidamente cambió de posición una vez más.

—¿Listo? —Preguntó Sherlock, entre húmedos besos.

John asintió con la cabeza, casi sin respiración.

—Dilo. Quiero escuchar que lo digas, _John_…—exigió el más joven.

—Sí… ah…Estoy listo—dijo, con la respiración entrecortándosele.

—Mmmm…—Sherlock jugó con un dedo muy cerca de la entrada de John, mientras le besaba…—¿y qué más? —le preguntó al médico al oído, besándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Solo hazlo, Sherlock, por Dios…—se desesperó John.

—No, no—sonrió Sherlock. —Quiero escucharte decir "Si, estoy listo, Sherlock. Por favor, hazme tuyo"

—S…sí—dijo John—Ah…—Estoy listo…Sherlock—al escuchar su nombre, el detective se acercó más al médico, introduciendo un primer dedo—Por favor…—continuó John—Hazme tuyo.

Las palabras de John tuvieron un efecto increíble en Sherlock. Fue como si algo se apoderara de él y en segundos, sus manos y su boca se encontraban por todo el cuerpo del médico, quien pronto estuvo listo para que el detective introdujera dos… tres dedos, John se deshacía de placer. ¿Quién hubiera dicho de todo lo que se había estado perdiendo durante este tiempo?

Sherlock abrió las piernas de John y se colocó en medio de ellas, introdujo su miembro lentamente, sintiendo cada fibra del cuerpo de John, espero unos segundos a que se acomodara y comenzó a penetrarlo como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Pronto, John estaba gimiendo desvergonzadamente, había comenzado con pequeños sonidos guturales que ya se estaban convirtiendo en gritos.

Justo en medio del acto y antes de alcanzar el clímax, Sherlock se las arregló para hablar.

—Mío…—dijo, mientras penetraba a John una vez más. —Eres… mío… John… Watson.. —al escuchar esto, el médico perdió el control y terminó, con su semen regado entre su cuerpo y el de su _amigo._

Al presenciar la escena, Sherlock tampoco pudo contenerse mucho más. Empujó un poco más hasta encontrar su propio orgasmo, desplomándose sobre John, quien lo movió gentilmente para que pudieran acomodarse. Y ahí se encontraron, en la cama, sudorosos, después de haber terminado con aquella tensión sexual que había existido desde el día uno. Todo se sentía tranquilo, calmado, diferente.

Pero ambos sabían que no podían quedarse así. Que había una persona más involucrada, Sherlock no quiso hablar. Dejaría los pensamientos saboteadores para después, en estos momentos, John era suyo, como siempre lo había querido. Y maldita sea, lo iba a disfrutar.

John estaba confundido, sí, pero se sentía en el lugar correcto, al lado del hombre que él sentía como el correcto, abrazándolo, en su cama. Realmente no era precisamente un **momento** para hablar, pero si algo estaba decidido a hacer, era a intentar una relación con Sherlock. ¿Estaba exagerando? ¿Él querría lo mismo? ¿Y si solo fue algo de una noche… probar un punto? La cabeza del médico se nublaba de dudas, sin embargo, prefirió respirar profundamente y abrazar a aquel majestuoso hombre que tenía al lado, hasta ambos quedar rendidos en un profundo sueño.

**-o0o-**

Por la mañana, muy temprano, John abrió los ojos para encontrarse sorpresivamente con Sherlock aún acurrucado junto a él. John sonrió y lo contempló por unos segundos. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en darse cuenta de que ese era el lugar al que pertenecía?

Justo en ese instante, el detective abrió los ojos, confundido, observó a John, y en un acto de repentina vergüenza, se cubrió con las sábanas.

—Lo siento…—Dijo Sherlock, en una voz baja, rasposa.

—No tienes por qué. —sonrió John. —Voy a dejar a James, así, tú y yo podremos... —dijo, repentinamente.

—No. —respondió Sherlock, levantándose. —John, esto es… esto no…mira, yo sé qué es lo que hay entre tú y yo—dijo el detective, muy seguro. —Yo… yo no soy lo que quieres, yo no soy normal. Así que, adelante, podemos continuar con nuestras vidas, como si esto no hubiera pasado.

—Pero pasó, Sherlock. —dijo John, firmemente.

—John… en la vida pasan muchas cosas que no debieron haber pasado y no por eso evitamos que pasen de todas formas. —respondió el detective, envolviéndose en su sábana. —Ahora, si me disculpas, me iré a bañar.

Sherlock se levantó de la cama.

John se quedó sentado en la cama, más confundido que nunca, decidido, sin embargo, a que su relación con Sholto era un gran sin sentido ahora que sabía lo que era estar con Sherlock.

* * *

**Pues tomó algo de tiempo, pero por fin estamos en donde todos queríamos estar... ^_^ era hora de que Sherlock y John por fin pudieran estar juntos.**

**Cuéntenme qué les pareció :D**

**Saludos a todas y nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mis más sinceras disculpas por el capítulo que les traigo a continuaciòn D:**

* * *

**..::What about now?::..**

* * *

**Cap. IX.**

_"I've decided to stop caring about whether or not I love someone that loves me back._

_ I'm going to love them until I run out of love._

_Then I'm never going to love them again"._

* * *

La relación de Sherlock y John era tensa. De nuevo. Era como si Sherlock hubiera construido un fuerte a su alrededor y no permitía que nadie entrara. Ni siquiera John. Esta vez no habían malas caras, ni contestaciones extrañas, ni siquiera lo ignoraba. Se comportaba como si realmente no hubiera sucedido nada entre ellos, pues estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas con John así eran, _olvidadas, no había pasado nada_. Sabía que meterse con él solamente le traería problemas, y de todas maneras lo había hecho porque le quería, pero pensaba, no, estaba seguro, de que John, siendo como es, ahora se sentía comprometido con él. Y Sherlock no quería eso. Se había permitido ser egoísta por un momento, pero no más. Él quería la felicidad de John, y sabía que él no podría dársela. ¿Quién aguantaría estar con él tanto tiempo? ¿Quién le garantizaba que John no se cansaría pronto y lo dejaría aún peor que antes? ¿Quién soportaría todas sus excentricidades? Ni siquiera John Watson, de eso estaba seguro.

**-o0o-**

Sin embargo, John tenía otros planes muy diferentes a los del detective.

Él nunca se da por vencido cuando se da cuenta de que quiere algo. Y había decidido (_por fin_) que Sherlock valía la pena. Sin embargo, aún tenía algunos asuntos que arreglar. Uno de ellos, era su relación con Sholto, así que no perdió más tiempo y se puso de acuerdo con él para verse en la casa del comandante.

Al llegar a casa de James, John respiró profundamente y llamó a la puerta.

Sholto se veía _muy_ bien, vestido con un pantalón elegante y una camisa blanca de manga larga. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo planeado.

—Mish—saludó Sholto, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios al que John no respondió. —¿Cómo estás? —dijo, invitándolo a entrar.

—Bien—dijo John, secamente pero intentando sonreír, mientras entraba a la casa del militar.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Sholto de manera cariñosa.—Te ves un poco preocupado. Supongo que tiene que ver con Sherlock…

—Supones bien—afirmó John, _bien, este era el momento_. —James, tenemos que hablar…

—De acuerdo—respondió el militar bastante relajado, ofreciéndole un vaso con whisky—pero solamente si compartes una bebida conmigo…

John encogió sus hombros y aceptó el trago. Quizá sería más fácil hablar con Sholto después de eso. Quizá el alcohol le daría el valor que le estaba faltando en esos momentos, después de todo, Sholto era su _crush_ de toda la vida.

—Sherlock… Sherlock y yo…—comenzó a decir John—Um… no sé cómo decir esto—se abanicó con una mano—Uf… um. De acuerdo. Creo que… me gusta Sherlock.

—Lo sé, John—respondió Sholto. —¿Y?

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Ah?

—Como si no fuera obvio, Mish—sonrió el hombre, acariciando la mejilla de John. —No nos detuvo antes, no nos detendrá ahora, ¿no? Aunque entiendo que quieras hablar de ello… recuerda que somos amigos, antes que cualquier cosa…

—Sí, lo sé, pero no es eso. El hecho es que, ahora… quiero intentar algo con Sherlock—dijo John, tímidamente.

—Oh. —contestó James, procesando la idea por unos segundos. —Entiendo. Pero, John… antes… ¿un favor? Si después de esto aún quieres correr tras Sherlock, yo no te voy a detener pero… probemos algo antes…—dijo el militar, acercándose a John.

John se quedo inmóvil, y accedió. Por alguna razón lo suficientemente estúpida, accedió. Quizá esto lo ayudaría a terminar de definir sus sentimientos. O eso es lo que se dijo a sí mismo para justificar la tontería que estaba a punto de cometer.

James besó a John gentilmente pero con pasión. John extrañó los labios de Sherlock. Sholto besaba bien, pero no era Sherlock.

La situación comenzó a subir de temperatura, al menos para Sholto. John estaba confundido pero, demonios, quizá era la última vez que tendría la oportunidad de estar con James, y era algo que había querido desde hace algún tiempo.

Sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, John se dejó tocar por el militar, quien enseguida notó las marcas que Sherlock había dejado en su cuerpo.

—Oh. —dijo—Trataré de ser cuidadoso entonces. Supongo que al señor Holmes no le gusta compartir. —con la última frase dicha, John comenzó a sonrojarse tremendamente. —Está bien, Mish. Eres un chico travieso, eso siempre lo he sabido. —dijo, riéndose. —Yo no necesito dejar marcas para quedarme en tu subconsciente, John…

Sholto lo besó, lamió y mordisqueó.

Lo tomó por la espalda, por encima, por abajo.

Hizo y deshizo a John Watson cientos de veces en tan solo unas fracciones de hora.

Ambos terminaron sudorosos, y jadeando. Sholto fue el primero en darse un baño, y después John. Tomaron un té, y al final, James dijo "Supongo que esa fue nuestra despedida, John".

John asintió con la cabeza.

—Buena suerte con Sherlock—dijo Sholto, al despedirse de John—Y recuerda que estaré aquí cuando me necesites—le reiteró, dándole un abrazo casi fraternal.

John abandonó el lugar sintiéndose un poco culpable, pero excusándose a sí mismo. Ahora, cuando llegara a casa, hablaría con Sherlock, le explicaría las cosas y finalmente, si todo salía bien, lo convencería de darle una oportunidad.

Por unos minutos, John se sintió observado, sin embargo, no notó nada relevante a su alrededor, seguramente estaba permitiendo que su cabeza le hiciera jugarretas. Respiró profundamente y se subió a un taxi, viajó nervioso a casa, pensando en Sherlock, contento por terminar su relación con Sholto y comenzando a soñar despierto acerca de cómo sería de diferente su vida cuando todos sus amigos, más bien, conocidos en común se enteraran de su relación. En la cara de obviedad de Mycroft. _Mycroft._ Ahora, básicamente, sería cuñado de Mycroft. Por Dios. No había pensado en eso. John se sonrió a sí mismo en el trayecto a casa. Quizá estaba soñando demasiado, pero al menos, esta vez, tenía la certeza de que no soñaba con algo imposible.

O al menos, eso es lo que creía.

**-o0o-**

Mientras John estaba con Sholto, Sherlock estuvo reflexionando un buen rato en su departamento. ¿Y si después de todo, una relación con John no era una idea tan descabellada? ¿Y si existía de verdad la remota posibilidad de que John le quisiera en serio? Sherlock comenzó a relajarse y a sonreírse a sí mismo cuando se imaginó estando finalmente con John, tomándole de la mano y pasando muchas noches relajadas a su lado.

Quizá no era algo tan imposible... quizá valía la pena intentarlo.

_O al menos, eso es lo que creía._

* * *

**No me maten pleeease! jaja**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews! trataré de contestarlos todos ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Desde ayer quería actualizar, pero el trabajo me tiene como loca... sin embargo, aquí está la actualización, me disculpo de antemano :P**

**Más notas al final del cap.**

* * *

**..::What about now?::..**

* * *

**Cap. X.**

_"I wish _

_I hadn't shown you _

_the darkest parts of me."_

_—I Would Take it All Back._

* * *

John llegó al departamento contento y un poco nervioso. Entró y no vio a Sherlock por ningún lado, así que supuso que estaba en su habitación. Así era, al entrar al cuarto de Sherlock lo vio acostado en cama, mirando a la nada.

—Estuviste con él. —dijo Sherlock, antes de que John pronunciara palabra alguna.

—¿Perdón? —trató de desentenderse el médico.

—Estuviste con Sholto, John. Hueles a sexo, a sudor y a otro hombre. —acusó Sherlock.

—Sherlock, yo… puedo explicarlo, no fue nada.

—Lo sabía, John. ¡Lo sabía! Qué tonto de mí pensar que podríamos estar juntos. Que tú...tú elegirías estar conmigo. —rió sarcásticamente. —No quiero verte. —aseveró.

—Sherlock, por favor, no es lo que piensas.

—Ah, ¿no es lo que pienso? —se burló Sherlock. —A ver John, respóndeme algo. ¿Te acostaste con Sholto?

—No fue nada, Sherlock. Te lo juro, yo…

—Sí o no, John. — interrumpió el detective.

—Sí. —dijo John, bajando la cabeza con vergüenza. —Pero déjame explicarte…

—Vete.

—Sherlock…

—Lárgate, John. ¡Lárgate de mi maldito departamento! —gritó el detective, y básicamente empujó a John fuera de su habitación.

John estaba confundido. Era un idiota. Más tarde trataría de hablar con Sherlock, explicarle lo que pasó realmente, explicarle que él era con quien quería estar.

En su habitación, una lágrima rodó por el rostro del detective. Azotó su puño en la pared, con impotencia, haciéndose una herida en los nudillos y finalmente, rompió en llanto. John se estaba burlando de él. _John._

John salió del departamento por un par de horas, al regresar en la madrugada, se sorprendió al encontrarse con sus cosas afuera en cajas, y con las cerraduras cambiadas. Mierda. Esta vez sí había metido la pata.

No tuvo mejor idea que buscar dónde pasar la noche pues, al parecer reconciliarse con Sherlock sería más difícil de lo que parecía. Es decir, el tipo había cambiado las cerraduras del departamento en menos de 4 horas.

Terminó llamándole a Molly, quien amablemente accedió a darle asilo, conversó con John un rato y lo abrazó, no sin antes recordarle que lo que hizo estuvo muy mal.

—Si tan solo, Molly… si tan solo me hubiera dejado explicarle—le dijo John con la voz quebrada.

— Si te hubiera dejado explicarle, ¿qué? —respondió la chica—¿Cómo ibas a explicarle que te acostaste con tu ex por última vez? No hay manera linda de poner lo que hiciste, John.

—Lo sé, soy un maldito idiota.

—Sí—dijo Molly—pero no puedes hacer mucho ya… ahora tienes que pensar en cómo arreglar las cosas con Sherlock.

—¡Pero ni siquiera quiere verme! —exclamó el médico, frustrado, aporreando su puño en la mesa.

—Tranquilo, John. Eres muy inteligente… y a pesar de todas tus tonterías, tienes un buen corazón, lo arreglarás…—dijo Molly, dándole otro abrazo y dejándolo a solas en el sofá.

John se recostó e intentó dormir inútilmente. Trató de llamarle a Sherlock pero su celular estaba apagado. Pensó en salir a buscarlo, pero sabía que eso solo empeoraría las cosas, muy a su pesar, resolvió quedarse con los brazos cruzados e intentar dormir, quizá al día siguiente por la mañana podría por fin poner sus ideas en claro, intentó calmarse.

Mientras tanto, Sherlock ya no aguantaba más. Su cabeza era un desastre, su corazón estaba destrozado. Un pensamiento no dejaba su cabeza en paz _"seguro se fue con Sholto"._ El dolor se volvía cada vez más y más fuerte, no le permitía pensar. Su mente hacía ruido. Estaba ciego, inconsciente, se sentía como si sangrara internamente. Nada podría sacarlo de ese estado, ni nadie. Pero él sabía como lidiar con la soledad. Él sabía como deshacerse de la depresión. Lo hizo tantas veces, durante tantos años, y creyó que nunca más lo haría de nuevo, pero sentir perder a John de esa manera lo había empujado a sus límites, de nuevo. Una vez más, tendría que hacerlo.

Buscó entre sus cajones hasta encontrar una jeringa sin usar. Y no necesitó nada más. Un par de inyecciones bastaron para mandar a Sherlock a otra parte, al menos en su cabeza.

Tanto tiempo.

Tantos años.

Y ahí se encontraba una vez más.

Solo. Y autodestruyéndose.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no probaba la heroína. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía, lo relajante que era, cómo le calmaba el ruido de su mente.

¿Y John? John estaba allí afuera. John, la única persona en el mundo en la que Sherlock confiaba… aquel que nunca lo traicionaría, su compañero, su amigo… _Su _John.

* * *

**Este es probablemente el capítulo más corto de todo el ff, espero que les haya gustado, aunque Sherlock está sufriendo bastante. Apenas termine el siguiente capítulo, actualizaré :)**

**Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic y por dejarme sus opiniones y comentarios que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y creando historias para ustedes. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Saludos!**


End file.
